Melting Under Your Hands
by HecateA
Summary: After a particularly difficult Quidditch practise, Angelina is thankful that she has capable hands and coconut oil to go home to. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: **Plot? We don't know her. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.

**Warnings:** NA

* * *

**Melting Under Your Hands **

They'd been on opposing schedules for weeks now but the excitement of being in the same flat at the same time was definitely dampened by the screech of Angelina's muscles. Every last one of them was screaming like there was no tomorrow.

Alicia walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, drying her hair after a day of work. Before the shower, she'd smelled of wood shavings, broom polish, sandalwood, and hay—the things she used on the daily at the broomstick workshop. Now she smelled sweet, like almonds and vanilla. Far sweeter than the snicker she made when she saw Angelina, completely collapsed on the bed.

"That good, huh?" she asked.

"This is the worst," Angelina muttered into a pillow. "The worst Gundersson's worked us since I got on the team—and he did that drill _twice _for the team and _three times _for the Chasers."

"Poor peanut," Alicia laughed again.

"Have some sympathy," Katie said. She'd just gotten in from her job at the Wizarding preschool. She'd kicked off her heels and stood in her stockings before the vanity, unpinning her earrings and taking off the string of pearls her mum had gifted her when she'd graduated from teacher's college.

"Thanks, Katie," Angelina muttered into the sheets.

Katie laughed softly and peeled off her stockings before climbing onto the bed with her.

"I can do better than sympathize," Katie said with a smile. She swung one leg over Angelina so she straddled her lower-back.

"Am I hitting a sore spot?" she asked sweetly.

"Nope," Angelina said. "But what are you..?"

"Shh," Katie said. "Don't question me."

Angelina was going to push the issue further, but Katie then pushed her fingers into Angelina's shoulders in a gentle, full, circular gesture that made Angelina completely melted into the mattress.

"Merlin's beard…" she gasped.

"Mmm," Katie said. "Your right arm's overworked…"

"I threw about a thousand Quaffles today," Angelina complained.

"I can tell," Katie said. "Let's work out this tension…"

Alicia reappeared wrapped in Angelina's robe and lit an assortment of candles and incense sticks on the nightstands with flicks of her wand. Then she sat on the bed, by Angelina's head. She handed Katie a bottle of coconut oil.

"To help your cause," she explained. Katie nodded and unbuttoned the back of Angelina's Quidditch robes. For all intents and purposes, Angelina blacked out as Alicia squeezed some of the oil on Katie's hands, which then slid up under Angelina's shirt to really get to her aching muscles. God, with hands like that Katie could've been a Seeker.

Alicia ran her fingers through Angelina's hair, soothingly, the whole time. She was basically putty under their hands.

"I love you two," she said with a sigh.

Katie laughed and as she pushed into the next knot, she leaned forward and kissed the back of Angelina's head.

"Now," Alicia said. "Tell us all about how horrible Gundersson was today so we can properly sympathize with you and bitch…"

"I don't want to talk about him," Angelina mused, the tension completely gone from her body and her mind cleared up. "Tell me about your days…"

* * *

**Stacked with:** Shipping War; Winter Bingo

**Individual Challenge(s): **Sapphic Bribery (Y); Gryffindor MC (x3); 3rd Rule Bribery (HP Edition) (Y); Poly Bribery (Y); Brush; Seeds; Golden Times; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A (Love); Themes & Things C (Pillow); Themes & Things E (Jewelry); Ethnic & Present; Rian-Russo Inversion (Y); Flags & Ribbons (Y); In a Flash

**Word Count:** 520

* * *

_**Shipping Wars**_

**Ship (Team): **Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet/Katie Bell (Chaser's Delight)

**List (Prompt): **Winter Big List (Incense)

* * *

_**Winter Bingo **_

**Space (Prompt): **3B (Bell)


End file.
